lordsofcreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden One
The Golden One is a paragon path for invokers. Golden Ones spread Shurka's word, and use his power to their advantage Prerequisites In order to become a Golden One, you must meet the following criteria: Invoker Humite Must worship Shurka Description Shurka never reveals himself to mortals, but decides to speak with a few of his most devout followers in their dreams. After hearing his voice, a Golden One gains a golden aura that surrounds them. They attempt to spread worship of Shurka, as well as follow his goals. Many Golden Ones attempt to find Revnador, the plane of Shurka. None so far have succeeded. Passive Abilities Recovery Action (11th level) - When a Golden One spends an action point to take another action, he and all other allies within 5 squares recover hit points equal to the Golden One's wisdom score. Uncanny Vitality (11th level) - Whenever a Golden One succeeds on a saving throw, he receives a +2 power bonus to all defenses until the end of his next turn, and he gets a +2 power bonus on all further saves until the end of the encounter. Piercing Light (16th level) - Attack powers with the Radiant keyword have a critical range from 19 to 20 for Golden Ones. Powers 11th level Encounter Power: Healer's Flame You send a bolt of golden flame forward to burn you opponent. He screams in pain from the intense heat, while your allies near the flame feel invigorated and inspired. Encounter * Divine, Fire, Healing, Implement Standard Action Ranged 10 Primary Target: One creature within range Attack: Wisdom vs. Reflex Hit: 2d10 + Wisdom modifier Fire damage and ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends). Effect: All allies within 2 spaces of the target gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls and a +2 bonus to all defenses until the end of your next turn. 12th level Utility Power: Magnificent Glow The glow that normally surrounds you shines more brilliant than usual. You and your allies are unnaffected by the bright light, but your enemies have to cover their eyes from its radiance. Daily * Divine Minor Action Close Burst 3 Effect: All enemies who enter the burst take a -2 penalty to attack rolls, and a -1 penalty to AC and Reflex defense until the end of the encounter while in the burst. 20th level Daily Power: Aspect of Shurka You summon a likeness of the Lord Shurka who appears from the ground behind you. In one hand, the aspect has a large staff while in the other there is an orb of coalescing light. Daily * Divine, Implement, Radiant, Summoning Minor Action Ranged 10 Effect: You summon an Medium aspect of Shurka in an unoccupied space within range. The aspect has a fly (hover) speed of 10. The aspect has a +4 bonus to AC and will and a +2 bonus to fortitude and reflex. Any ally that is within one space of the aspect (including the aspect itself) at the start of your turn recovers HP equal to your wisdom modifier. You can give the aspect the following commands. Minor Action: Ranged 10; targets two creatures; Wisdome vs. Reflex; 1d8 + Wisdom modifier radiant damage. Opportunity Attack: Melee 1; targets one creature; 1d8 + Wisdom modifier radiant damage and the target takes ongoing 5 radiant damage (save ends).